


Gabriel is a Moron

by Amahami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, College AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Spongebob - Freeform, THE STRUGGLE, prompt, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: I tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can you help me out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel is a Moron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> First of all, please cut me some slack. Second thing I've written in two months, and it's 1.30 am. And I caught my parents having sex... so I'm a bit out of it. But here's this.
> 
> Also, this is for greymichaela because she's wonderful and her works make me so happy... Go take a look at her stuff, okay?
> 
> -Ryan

Gabriel was hungry, so he went to the vending machine outside his dorm. His Snickers got stuck though, so he reached his hand up into the machine to grab it. It was just out of reach, so he pushed in just a _little bit further…_ And got his hand stuck.

“Fuck.” He muttered, reaching his second hand in to help the other one out. The flap swung shut when his pinky finger lost its grip. He looked around. When he left his dorm it was about two am… He had to pass the Statistics exam tomorrow or his father would smite him.

Everybody was inside studying or sleeping, so he was alone in the light of the vending machine in the dark. He couldn’t get to his phone, since his hands were… Occupied.

Gabriel began to sing songs he learned from Spongebob. He was halfway through his fourth time singing The Campfire Song Song when he heard footsteps approaching. He was about to shout, when the footsteps faded away.

He grunted in frustration and used his foot to open the flap. He managed to get one hand free before the flap swung shut and his leg was trapped. He was basically dangling from the damned machine at this point.

Gabriel began to hit the machine. There was a voice behind him.

“Not that I’m a professional or anything… But I think you’re doing it wrong.” Someone said, laughing deeply.

Gabriel jumped violently and pulled hard on his arm, “Fuck. Yeah, I uh… I tried to get the candy that didn’t come down… I got stuck. Could you help me? Please?” His honey eyes widened and begged.

The floppy haired monster of a man chuckled and pulled a small box out of his coat. He picked the lock on the vending machine with ease and opened it slowly giving Gabe time to scooch back slowly.

The man kneeled down in between the door and the candied shelves and pushed on the flap, “Take your arm and leg out.”

“Oh. Right.” Gabriel removed his appendages from the machine.

The man stood up and grabbed a few candy bars from the machine before closing and locking it back up. He held a hand out to Gabriel and helped him up.

“I’m Sam. Who are you?”

“Gabriel. I don’t suppose you’d let me take you on a date?”

“I would let you take me on a date. But first you should probably go study for that exam in the morning. You can give me your number after the exam.”

Sam walked away, leaving a candy bar with a dumbfounded Gabriel.

___

The next morning, Gabriel took his exam and felt pretty good about it, and once he finished, he waited outside the room for Sam. Sam eventually came out, and when they saw one another, they smiled.

“Do you have any more classes today?” Gabriel asked.

“Nope. Do you?”

“Nada. Coffee shop across campus?”

“Definitely.” Sam said. He took Gabriel’s hand and they walked off together to their coffee date.


End file.
